Mark Of AthenaThe Curse Of Apollo
by PeetatheKat
Summary: The Seven are united at Camp Jupiter, but theres one problem... Who is the seventh? A couple has their problems but make it through. A new quest is started but there are some very hard challenges to over come! Read all Percabeth fans! And people who want a great story line!
1. Chapter 1

Mark ofAthena

**Chapter One.**

**This is my first story! Hope you guys enjoy! Help me decide Lazel or Frazel? Please tell me in your reviews! Well here it is;**

Percy's P.O.V

Percy, Hazel and Frank made their way towards the Docks. They looked exactly like a roman port. Percy's insides were a mess, he couldn't help but wonder whether Annabeth, the only person he had remembered about his shadowed past, was actually real. He knew he was solely Greek but couldn't help but feel some allegiance to the Romans. After all her had been on an adventure with two of them for the past few weeks. He looked over at Frank, he had just been a nervous kid when he first met him but now; he was a warrior! Percy followed Frank's forlorn gaze over to Hazel. He knew he liked her. In fact he knew that Frank really liked Hazel! He felt sorry for him, Hazel was theoretically dead. She had been killed by Gaia about 60 years earlier. She'd had a boyfriend back then...She'd loved him. That was why Frank was so sad, he ken she would never love him.

Percy was worried. He had been made camp praetor, what if that meant he couldn't go back to his Greek family? To Annabeth! However he felt like he must stay with the Romans and for fill his duty as co-praetor with Reyna. He was to take over the job from this Jason guy, he must have gone missing around the time Percy first got here. There had been search parties and everything. Percy wondered whether he had sent out search parties for him back at Camp half-blood.** (A/N has he remembered about that yet?)**He wondered whether Annabeth had been looking for him. Did she even love him like he remembered she did? Percy was doubtful, but somewhere inside he knew she loved him. She was the only thing that had kept him going these past few weeks.

Frank looked up at Percy  
"So! What's your OTHER family like then Perce?" he asked jokingly.  
"If they're anything like you then I'm looking forward to meeting them!"  
"They're coming in on a ship" said Hazel  
"It's called the Argo II" she said a puzzled look on her face  
"What does that mean in Greek mythology?" asked Frank.  
Percy thought for a moment, he had heard the name Argo before... And there was a Jason travelling on that one too! Then it all came back to him. The quest to find the Golden Fleece, only Percy had been on a quest like this himself. With Annabeth!  
"The Argo was a ship on which Hera's, i mean Juno's favourite hero, Jason travelled on with a crew of men (called the Argonaughts) to find and retrieve the Golden Fleece." Percy explained. Still Hazel and Frank looked confused.  
"Our Jason?" asked Hazel  
"No" Percy said  
"Unlike your Jason this one was obviously Greek, and his journey took place ages ago." Percy couldn't help but feel wise. At school he had always been bottom of the class and had had to move almost every year because he had been kicked out! Although being a Demi-God didn't help. All Demi-Gods are diagnosed with ADHD; because they are hard wired for battle and Dyslexia because they are mean to be reading Ancient Greek or Latin. Percy could now understand both and seeing as Romans were very skilled fighters, Percy's battle skills had improved considerably!

Hazel walked slowly over too the quay and sat down on the edge with her feet in the water. Percy could see Frank out of the corner of his eye watching her, a smile on his face. 'Man, he really really does like her!' Percy thought to himself. He felt sorry for the guy, he had only just found out he was a son of Mars and that was the last thing he wanted to hear. He was already falling for Hazel when Percy first got here. Frank was so caring towards Hazel. When Hazel had nightmares, he ws the one there for her comforting her. Percy would have done it himself but Frank always seemed to be there first. Percy decided then and there that he was going to do whatever it took to get Frank and Hazel together, he owed the dude.

Percy looked up from his deep thoughts to see that Frank had joined Hazel on the quay. They were sitting there in silence, watching the world go by. This is going to be harder than i thought, Percy thought. He was just about to go and join them when suddenly the docks began to shake; as if out of nowhere a large ship with Argo II painted on the side of it, slowly entered the docks. Percy's insides juddered as he saw a girl up on deck. She had long blond curly hair, she was the girl, and she... was Annabeth.

**Well there you have it! What do you think? Sorry it's quite short! It's my first one and im a little nervous how well it will go down so please review! There will be more on the way soon! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Annabeth's P.O.V;

Annabeth glanced around the ship's deck. To her right were Jason and Piper, leaning over the wooden railing, watching the sea drift by. Leo wasn't on the deck but was down below in the kitchen making his legendary tofu tacos. Annabeth's thoughts then wondered to Percy. Was he ok? Had his memories been wiped like Jason's? And if so, did he still remember her? She missed him with all her heart and just wanted to see him again.

"Stop Annabeth!" she thought.

"You're getting all mushy, that's not like you!"

She wandered over to Piper and Jason but decided not to break up their "moment". They were both "gazing" into each others eyes...

"Yo Beauty queen!" said a cheeky voice from behind her.

"Stop with the mushy lurrrvee!" Annabeth spun round on her heels just in time to see the mischievous face of Leo Valdez popping up from below deck.

"Valdez! " snarled Piper, an embarrassed look that resembled the on on Jason's spread across her face. Annabeth couldn't help but chuckle. Leo was a born comedian and one of the most light hearted guys she knew. He could turn an awkward situation into one where everyone was in hysterics in two seconds flat! He clambered up the step ladder, four plates of tofu tacos stacked on his arm like a butlers.

"Grubs up!" he said in a mock Australian accent. The food looked awesome and Annabeth couldn't wait to eat it!

"This looks great Leo!" she said her mouth watering.

"Well dig in!" he said enthusiastically. They all sat down at the table in the corner of the deck. Jason and Piper sat next to each other (obviously), Leo and Annbeth exchanged glances and sat down opposite them. Leo immediately tucked in but the other three stopped for a second.

"Err, Leo? Shouldn't we offer some to the gods first?" asked Piper. They all walked over to the brazier one by one and scraped a small part of their food into the burning fire.

Once they all had sat down, Annabeth tucked right in. It was delicious! An amazing taste sensation! It didn't matter that it was tofu instead of beef! It was worthy of the Gods!

Sudden there was a loud trumpet sound from further up the deck.

"Land-ho!" someone shouted. Suddenly Chiron was there, his hoofs clattering on the deck.

"We've landed in Camp Jupiter! Gather your things we may be staying here! Annabeth's heart kept inside her chest... Percy.


End file.
